


Not Alone 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Alone 2

Clint has been alone,  
Since his childhood.   
He had no friends.   
His father used to beat him.  
But not anymore.   
He has friends,   
He has a pet who is loyal to him.  
He has his protégé.   
He is not alone anymore.   
He has people,   
He trusts very much,   
And they trust him too.  
He isn't weak anymore.


End file.
